Le quotidien de Spip
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Les disputes sont monnaies courantes dans les amitiés et les amours. Et qui dit dispute, dit réconciliation. Pour en arriver là, il faut parfois ramper.


**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai écrit ce texte pour le couple (anecdote : avant la sortie de "Fantasio se marie !" que je n'ai pas lu) ce qui fait que l'histoire est un peu bancale et j'en suis navrée ^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira :3**

 **Disclaimer : Spirou appartient à Dupuis**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-SPIROU ?!

Fantasio laissa les portes ouvertes derrière lui, plus intéressé par retrouver son acolyte que par les courants d'air. Et puis, vu la température estivale, ça ne ferait que du bien.

-SPIROU ?!

Il toqua à la porte de la chambre, son cœur battant à tout rompre l'empêchant de percevoir la moindre réponse. Pour peu qu'il y en ait une.

Appuyant sur la poignée, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Au temps pour lui.

-Spirou ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement en entrant.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la couverture du lit, roulée en boule. Il était facile d'apercevoir les mèches rousses qui s'en échappaient.

-Je sais que tu es là, soupira-t-il. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Il fit le tour du lit, s'asseyant dessus, et tira un peu sur la couette, dégageant ainsi le visage boudeur.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

Les yeux noisettes se tournèrent vers lui un instant avant de vite se fixer sur autre chose. Bon, au moins il y avait eut contact.

-Et je t'ai aussi dit que tu te faisais des idées.

-DES IDÉES ?!

Voilà, il avait enfin réussi à le faire réagir. Bon, il lui avait explosé un tympan, au passage, mais au moins Spirou était sortit des couvertures et paraissait prêt au dialogue.

-Oui, des idées. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

-T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Grinça-t-il. Parce que vous étiez étrangement proche l'un de l'autre.

-C'est bien la preuve que tu te fais des idées ! La musique était très forte donc c'est normal qu'on se rapproche pour mieux s'entendre. On allait quand même pas hurler pendant une heure !

Fantasio avala sa salive avec difficulté lorsqu'il reçut le regard noir. Il décida alors de se taire et de le laisser éclater. C'est bien mieux et pour lui, et pour la maisonnée. Mais moins pour ses tympans. Il le regretta aussitôt, grimaçant. On oubliait souvent que l'ancien groom avait de sacrés poumons. Et quand il vous le rappelait… Vous priez pour l'oublier au plus vite.

Et sa vieille tante qui osait prétendre qu'il était un cas perdu pour la religion…

Apercevant du coin de l'œil que son ami de toujours était en train de reprendre son souffle, les joues rougies et ébouriffé, il déglutit.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait sans trouvé très excitant, mais pas sûr que cela lui plaise, au vu de la situation actuelle… Il serait capable de penser que c'était une technique pour passer à autre chose. Bon, il n'aurait pas complètement tort, certes, mais… Il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas.

Il s'était trouvé dans bien des galères et des situations dangereux, auparavant, mais limite avait-il préféré y retourner que gérer son petit-ami en pleine crise de jalousie.

Osant s'asseoir sur un coin de matelas, Fantasio ne quitta pas du regard Spirou qui paraissait remâcher il ne savait quel souvenir.

Dire que c'était pour son caractère qu'il lui avait plu.

-Hé, Spirou ? l'appela-t-il doucement. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

Chacun de ses gestes étaient lents, comme si il se retrouvait face à un prédateur. Il lui prit la main, la resserrant légèrement en une tentative de réconfort.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille ailleurs, sérieusement ? Tu as tout ce qu'il me faut.

Les yeux noisettes revinrent sur lui, le rassurant quelque peu. Il avait toute son attention. À lui de jouer, maintenant, si il voulait sauver son couple. Et il voulait le sauver plus que tout au monde.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très démonstratif… Et je m'en veux de t'en donner l'impression que tu ne comptes pas pour moi, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Réellement.

Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas cru, il allait devoir y mettre plus de conviction.

-Spirou… Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai, il n'y a que toi et seulement toi.

Fantasio osa même glisser sa main libre dans les mèches rousses pour tenter de les recoiffer.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Souffla-t-il.

-Je t'écoute. Profites-en, cingla-t-il.

Déglutissant bruyamment, Fantasio puisa au plus profond de lui-même pour rassembler l'ensemble de son courage. Bon, il était temps de désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose pour de bon, dévastant sa vie et sa maison au passage.

* * *

-Tu as vu M. Spirou ce matin ? Chuchota une secrétaire à son amie.

À la pause café, ça grouillait toujours de ragots. aujourd'hui n'allait pas changer la donne.

-Oh oui, il est tout souriant ! s'exclama son amie.

-Il est resplendissant ! Surenchérit une autre. Je parie qu'il a passé une très bonne soirée !

-Il n'y avait pas une petite fête hier ? Il paraît que certains reporters qui y ont été invités ne sont pas très beaux à voir.

-Oui, M. Fantasio y était, et ça se voit.

Elles se turent, offrant un grand sourire hypocrite au blond susnommé qui traînait la patte, des cernes sous les yeux, avant de reprendre aussitôt, une fois qu'il eut disparut dans le bureau de Prunelle.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux, à son âge, il devrait prendre exemple sur M. Spirou !

-Oui, si il continue, il ne trouvera jamais personne. Déjà qu'il est presque chauve…

Elles soupirèrent en chœur.

L'ancien groom les dépassa, leur décochant un grand sourire radieux. Il respirait le bonheur au point de pousser les jeunes femmes au bord de l'hyperventilation. Au point qu'elles ne portèrent aucune attention à la conversation qui filtrait à travers la porte de Fantasio derrière laquelle le reporter avait disparu.

Si ça avait été le cas, nul doute que leurs avis auraient ébranlés.

Et, si on se fiait auxdits bruits s'échappant de derrière la paroi… il n'y avait pas que leurs avis à l'être.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
